something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pneumanor
Pneumanor (Pronounced NU-ma-Nor). Pneumanor is a continent entirely within the Northern Hemisphere and one of the Nine Realms of Other World. Leadership/Rule: * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eleusinian The Eleusinian]: ** The Eleusinian is the spiritual leader of the land of Pneumanor. They are born with a mystical power that when harnessed correctly the Eleusinian can be the most powerful creature in Other World. ** Since there is no King in Pneumanor the Eleusinian has taken the role of Monarch in the land. The Eleusinian rules from the Bastion in the city of Minus. *** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Persephone Lady Persephone] was the first Eleusinian of Pneumanor and was told to be very beautiful. Persepone was the wife of Minus Dardanus. *** Thaddeus Omary was the last Eleusinian. Two Hundred Years have passed since his rule. * King: ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Minus_the_Defender Minus Dardanus], also known as Minus the Defender was the first man to unite all of Pneumanor into one Kingdom. ** Thaddeus Omary was the last King of Pneumanor. Two Hundred Years have passed since his rule. ** There is no current King in the Land. * The Council of Rowsha: ** The City of Minus is ruled by a Council called, The Council of Rowsha. It is made up of Nobles from the City, the Mayor and the Chief of the Constables. * Crime Lords: ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Vaughn Nicholas Vaughn]: Vampire Lord, has declared himself "King of Pneumanor." However most of the South does not recognize him as king. He dwells in the Highlands. ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Victoria_Christinel_Vaughn Victoria Vaughn]: Wife to Nicholas, Mother to Sandor. Victoria is known to be quite blood thirsty. She has taken control of the City of Garland. ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Rainmaker The Rainmaker]:''' Dhampir Son of Nicholas and Victoria Vaughn. Mob Boss of the city of Considine. His business consist of Human and drug trafficking. ** '''Onyx: Drug lord and assassin, little is known of this mysterious figure. Organizations: * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/The_Order The Order]: ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_Raynor The Knights Raynor] ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/The_Green_Knights The Green Knights] ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Arch_Mages The Arch Mages] * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Panacea Panacea]: ** [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Panacea_Knights Panacea Knights] * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/The_Thunderstrikers Thunderstrikers] - Adventuring Guild * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Dawnguard The Dawnguard] - Vampire Hunters * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/The_Silver_Hand The Silver Hand] - Werewolf Hunters Healthcare: In a world where man is beset by both demon and ghouls, Panacea aims to keep the population strong and healthy so they can repel attacks from around them. They research to find more efficient and cost effective ways to heal illness, as well as strengthening agents. Their goal is to mass produce affordable medicine, as well as physical enhancers. If the general populace is healthy and powerful, man as a whole will fare better against the monsters of the world. Technology: There are several technology companies in Pneumanor. * Grayson Corp.: Is a company specializing in the production of Clockworks, and clockwork prosthetics, as well as Airships, weapons and Radios. * Sixsmith Enterprise.: Developers/Manufacturers of Airships, Sea Vessels and Trains. The company also Ships goods all over Pneumanor. * South Central Positronics: Is a company specializing in the production of Clockworks, and clockwork prosthetics. May be developing weapons. * Cyber Corp: Developers/Manufacturers of Cybernetics (Early Development). * Ironbark Corp.: Train Developers/Manufacturers. Type of Tech: * Airships - A type of aerostat or lighter-than-air aircraft that can navigate through the air under its own power. * Locomotive - A rail transport vehicle that provides the motive power for a train. The use of these self-propelled vehicles is increasingly common for passenger trains. * Clockwork - Clockwork constructs are the technological cousins of golems, constructed with a combination of magic and precise technologies dependent upon the internal churning and turning of thousands of intricate springs, screws, and gears. * Wireless Radios - Wireless communication, or sometimes simply wireless, is the transfer of information or power between two or more points that are not connected by an electrical conductor. The most common wireless technologies use radio waves. * Firearms Other Pneumanor manufacturers: * Mana's Munchies: A tasty bag of cookie snacks found in the South of Pneumanor. Founded in 1853 AE, it has produced numerous baked snacks. These cookies are made by Catfolk. ** Flavors: *** Chocolate chip *** Ginger Snaps *** Oatmeal raisin *** Oatmeal cranberry *** Peanut butter *** Pecan Sandy *** Sugar Cities and Towns (By Terras): Pneumanor is made up of eight territories known as “Terras,” two being controlled by the vampires, three by the Eleusinian, one by the werewolves, one by the goblins and one uncontrolled territory. The Terras: Key Locations has a list of each city and town in Pneumanor. *The Highlands is a vampire controlled terra on the north mountain range. Nicholas Vaughn is the governor over the terra. There is an Abby that trains monks on the cliffs of Borgo pass. *Noctis Terra is another vampire controlled territory governed by Sandor “Rainmaker” Vaughn in Considine.The Mob led by Rainmaker has a hold in this Terra with human trafficking as their main source of revenue. *Wolf Hills is a small terra controlled by werewolf packs. *Nox Terra is under control of the Eleusinian though much of the territory is inhabited by werewolf packs. There is a large forest area in this terra. *Mortus Terra also known as “The Dead Lands” is not under any group’s control. *Pergean Terra is controlled by the Eleusinian in the free city of Minus. This terra claims the most cities and is the largest terra. Shiloh is a large city of industry, developing everything from home goods to weapons. Port Caspian is one of the largest shipping hubs. *Estern Isles an island chain under the control of the Eleusinian. Most of this terra is farm land. *Gob Land is an orc and goblin controlled island. The Hobgoblins run a huge slavery ring from this island. Goblin town has a large place to buy magical items called The Goblin Market. The goblins are not imaginative and just name things as they see them, so their largest city is Goblin Town, there is the Great Lake and the pond. Pergean Terra: Minus West Minus Omary Kirjath Jearim Shiloh Ruby Harbor Port Caspian Pinehill Stark Hallow Black Stone The City of Lost Souls Gravecreek The Eastern Isles: Peachburg Peachville Appleton Lynxington Nun Grimm Land The Highlands: Vam Pier Judros Abby Castle Vaughn Black Hallow Crimsonstream Willow Chaple River Crossing Willow Rock Noctis Terra: Riverrun Winter Falls Summer Springs Considine Necropolis Necrohal Kirjath Zor-El Castle Fedic Nox Terra: Garland Gilead Wolf Wood Lycanton Kirjath Ungul The Anchent City of Nephily Wolf Hills: Bayport Landing Hemphill Wolf’s Canyon Marrow Gate Mortus Terra "The Dead Lands": Sweetwater Tombstone Scottsdale Lostwater Hellbellow Rock Ridge Phantom Ridge Gob Land: Goblin Town Goblin Market